Por Que o Frango Atravessa a Estrada?
by Ikathy
Summary: Humor. Os personagems de Naruto explicam.


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem(mas, um dia, eu os roubarei, muahaha!)_

**Por que o frango atravessa a estrada?**

Os personagens de Naruto explicam...

**Naruto:** Para ficar mais forte e se tornar o Hokage! Mas, sinto muito, Frango. EU serei o Hokage dattebayou, hahaha!

**Sasuke:** O Frango vai se vingar do seu irmão mais velho.

**Sakura:** O Frango vai afiliar-se ao fã-clube oficial do Sasuke-kun!

**Shikamaru:** Putz, que saco. É muito problemático responder...

**Chouji:** Ele foi na churrascaria.

**Ino:** Iiirgh, que Frango gordo! Assim, ele nunca conseguirá atravessar a estrada.

**Shino:** "Para botar um ovo". Essa é a regra.

**Kiba:** Para comprar a ração do Akamaru?

**Hinata:** F-Frango-kun...

**Neji:** O ato de atravessar a rua já estava previsto desde o dia que o Frango nasceu. O destino não muda.

**Rock Lee:** Ele conseguirá atravessar a estrada por meio do trabalho duro! Frango, se você não conseguir atravessar, vai ter que dar 500 voltas ao redor de Konoha! ;Db

**Tenten:** Do outro lado da rua deve ter uma franga muito linda!

**Gaara:** Para comprovar sua existência. Frango, ame apenas a si mesmo.

**Kankurou:** Grrr, odeio esses frangos pirralhos que ficam passeando por aí se achando os maiores frangões, mas na verdade são todos frangotes medrosos...

**Temari:** Frango chorão! Se quer atravessar, faça-o logo!

**Kakashi:** Para comprar a nova edição de Icha Icha Paradise.

**Asuma:** Frango, siga o exemplo de Shikamaru, que já é um Chunnin. A única coisa que você faz é tentar atravessar a estrada...

**Kurenai:** Sinto muito, mas esse Frango não tem a menor chance.

**Gai:** Use o fogo da juventude, Frango! ;Db

**Baki:** Frango, este plano não está dando certo...

**Jiraya:** Ele foi coletar dados. Hehehe, Frango esperto! Depois passa no bar pra gente beber um pouquinho.

**Orochimaru:** O Frango quer dominar o mundo, mas ele não vai conseguir porque EU vou dominar o mundo, kukukuku!

**Tsunade:** Ele vem jogar um pouquinho comigo, não é, Frango? Hahahaha, prepare seu dinheiro!

**Kabuto:** Oras, Frango! Você ainda não é forte o bastante para Orochimaru-sama se interessar em você! Não consegue nem atravessar uma estrada...

**Hayate:** Cof cof, se você correr perigo, Frango, eu vou interferir. Cof cof...

**Genma:** Esse Frango possui técnicas que não são artes ninja...

**Ibiki:** A prioridade é sempre a vida de um shinobi, e não o sucesso da missão. Por isso, olhe para os lados antes de atravessar a rua, Frango.

**Anko:** Hahaha vamos lá, Frango, atravesse a estrada!

**Shizune:** Frango, vamos logo! Você tem muito trabalho a fazer hoje!

**Iruka:** Se for fazer algo, faça direito, Frango! Você é uma ave de Konoha!

**Raidou:** Frango, é muito perigoso e arriscado. Acho melhor o senhor não atravessar a rua.

**Iwashi:** Eu vou seguir o Frango.

**Ebisu:** Frango, eu não admito essa sem-vergonhice de ficar olhando as termas femininas! Mas acho que não faz mal dar apenas uma espiadinha, não é?

**Suzume:** Para pegar as flores necessárias do exercício de hoje.

**Aoba:** É pra passar uma informação secreta e... Ops, acho que falei demais!

**Hana:** Hm, deixe-me examiná-lo, Frango. Você pode ter pegado uma gripe aviária.

**Yoshino:** FRANGO, SEU FOLGADO! ATRAVESSE LOGO E VENHA JANTAR, AGORA! Ò.Ó

**Choumaru:** Hoho, Frango! Um dia você vai encontrar amigos que gostem do seu jeito de ser.

**Shikaku:** Frango, você tem que entender que sem uma franga, um frango não é nada.

**Inoshi:** E pensar que depois de tanto tempo, o Frango atravessará a estrada...

**Hiashi:** Saia do meu caminho, Frango. Você é apenas um estorvo.

**Hizashi:** Sobreviva, Frango. Você tem um talento especial que ninguém mais tem.

**Shibi:** A pergunta correta seria: "Por que a galinha atravessa a estrada?".

**Tsume:** A partir de agora, Frango, você vai ter um mascote para toda a vida!

**Izumo:** Vamos, Frango! Tsunade-sama precisa desses papéis para agora mesmo!

**Kotetsu:** Aff, esse Frango judia de mim!

**Teuchi:** Porque o Ichiraku Ramen fica do outro lado da estrada, é claro!

**Ayame:** Ele vem experimentar nosso novo ramen light. n.n

**Zabuza:** O Frango é apenas uma ferramenta, uma máquina humana de matar...

**Haku:** Ele quer proteger uma pessoa que ama... Ou seria uma franga?

**Gatou:** Frango, quero contratar você para ser um dos meus capangas.

**Akamaru:** Au, au au! Au au au au, au. o.ó

**Mizuki:** Entregue-me o pergaminho, Frango!

**Fugaku:** Eu estava certo, você não é um gênio como seu irmão, Frango...

**Mikoto:** Franguinho, você se machucou? Vem cá que eu cuido de você. ó.ò

**Itachi:** Frango, viva miseravelmente. Me odeie. Corra... corra e se agarre à vida. Só assim você poderá me derrotar.

**Kisame:** Está me desafiando, Frango? Você não tem a menor chance contra mim!

**Shodaime:** Desculpe, Frango, mas vou ter que machucar você.

**Nidaime:** Macaco... Digo, Frango, você continua o mesmo.

**Sandaime:** Um Hokage é o pilar principal da vila, Frango. Ele vai proteger a todos, inclusive você, mesmo que custe sua própria vida.

**Yondaime:** Prepare-se, Frango, eu selarei você agora!

**Konohamaru:** Para treinar o Oiroke no Jutsu que Naruto-sensei ensinou!

**Moegi:** Frango, venha apreciar a minha beleza natural! ;D

**Udon:** Hãã... Frangos não atravessam estradas...

**Hanabi:** Para treinar com o pai dele.

**Kyuubi:** Vou emprestar um pouco do meu poder para você, Frango. Só assim, conseguirá atravessar a estrada.

**Shukaku:** Estou com fome, Frango, eu quero o seu sangue!

**Ninkame:** Não desobedeça o Gai, Frango...

**Pakkun:** Há, o Frango não tem patinhas tão fofas quanto as minhas.

**Ton-Ton:** Poe, poeeee! ç.ç

**Enma:** Você envelheceu, Frango. Não consegue nem atravessar a estrada.

**Gamabunta:** Frango, como eu sou muito generoso te darei o direito de ser meu servo.

**Gamakichi:** Papai, o Frango bateu em mim! T.T

**Gamatatsu:** Hããã, o papai está aqui? Eu adoro o papai! E eu também adoro chocolate, hehe!

**Katsuyu:** Por favor, Frango, atravesse a estrada. Esse é o desejo de Tsunade-sama.

**Manda:** Frango, espero que tenha preparado pelo menos 100 sacricíficios pra mim.

**Corvo:** Aho... Aho...

**Kyonshi:** Dããã, temos que seguir as ordens da Tayuya-sama... Frango, woaaaargh!

**Dosu:** Nossa missão é matar o Frango.

**Zaku:** Hohoho, você não contava com o trunfo que eu escondia, não é, Frango?

**Kin:** Esse Frango é um mauricinho, as penas dele são mais sedosas que as minhas... Digo, que meus cabelos.

**Kimimaro:** Ele está obedecendo às ordens de Orochimaru-sama.

**Tayuya:** Frango burro, não sabe nem atravessar a estrada! Imprestável, bastardo, idiota...

**Kidoumaru:** Huhuhuhu, vamos nos divertir um pouco, Frango!

**Sakon/Ukon:** Bah, ande logo com isso, Frango!

**Jiroubou:** Vou devorar você, escória!

**Idate:** Corra, Frango! Você precisa chegar o mais rápido possível no outro lado da estrada!

* * *

Yoo pessoal n.n! Aqui está, a segunda fic da Ika-baka! Bem, eu tenho umas coisinhas pra falar (que, na verdade, são muitas coisinhas...) então eu vou colocar em notas:

**1-** Antes de tudo, **gomen **ao _povitcho_ que atualizou as fics que eu costumava mandar review. Eu praticamente sumi assim, porque fui **viajar**. Mas, daqui a pouco, eu voltarei a mandar reviews normalmente (ou pelo menos, espero mandar...).

**2-** Essa fic é terrivelmente **tosca**, eu sei! É que eu vi uma versão dessa de Saint Seiya e quis passar para Naruto, mas acho que resolve por enquanto. Se vocês quiserem, eu posto aqui aquela versão de Saint Seiya, é só me pedir.

**3-** Agradecimentos especiais à **Lily-chan**, que me ajudou em alguns e revisou pra mim. E parabéns por seu ingresso ao FF! xD

**4-** Têm alguns personagens aí, que muita gente não deve ter reconhecido. Eu recomendo a seção de invocações e biografias dos personagens no site NarutoProject. n.n

**5-** E por último, mas não menos importante, mandem reviews T.T! E digam o que vocês acham que o nosso querido amigo Frango foi fazer do outro lado da estrada xD! Se eu respondesse, seria assim:

**Ika:** Para dar um pouco de humor à uma fic idiota.

Com certeza eu devo ter esquecido de colocar algo aqui, mas não se importem, é sempre assim. ¬¬"

E aguardem novidades, porque minha mente anda muito fértil ultimamente (fértil até demais)! n.n

Kissus e Arigatou!

**Ika**_(17/06/06)_


End file.
